


Too Many Reasons for Trouble

by DeadGodBless



Series: Let's Make Out [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/pseuds/DeadGodBless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Stiles taking advantage of a drunken Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Reasons for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So because of the prompt we're just going to ignore that whole "werewolves don't get drunk" thing and roll with this. Title taken from "Let's Make Out" by Does it Offend You, Yeah

 

“Dude you are so wasted.” Stiles can’t help snickering as none other than Derek-I’m-the-Alpha-Sourwolf-Hale flops down on the couch beside him in what has to be the most graceless movement he’s ever seen.  Rather than arguing, or even growling which really would just make so much more sense because seriously this is _Derek Hale_ we’re talking about, he throws back his head and laughs. Stiles stares at him wide-eyed and mouth agape. “Did you just laugh? At something _I_ said? Like words from my mouth?”

 

Derek’s hand reaches over and slaps at Stiles’ knee. His laughter subsides after a moment and he just lays there, eyes fixed on the ceiling and hand still on Stiles’ knee.  “ ‘M having fun.”

 

Stiles snorts. “You don’t know the meaning of the word.”

 

“I am the word.” Derek argues, mouth stretched into a smile that Stiles has to admit is as attractive as it is utterly absurd.

 

“Please, don’t try to joke; you’ll strain something.” The teenager teases, smirking when Derek laughs again.  “So what, did Erica spike the hell out of your drink?”

 

Derek turns his head over to look at Stiles, still grinning like a loon, his hand moving up slowly and poking at the mole on Stiles’ cheek.  Stiles half-heartedly slaps the hand away, sighing as he realizes he’s not getting an answer. 

 

“You’re not drinking.” Derek points out after a moment of silence, and really isn’t Stiles supposed to be the one that breaks silences and rambles on when no one else is talking because he’s pretty sure that’s his job. Like Crankypants Hale is encroaching on his little bit of territory and come on, if he can’t have his words what _does_ Stiles have?

 

Stiles shrugs. “I figure I’d really rather not make an ass of myself while surrounded by people who could literally rip me apart for pissing them off.”

 

Derek scoots a little closer to him, leaning against his shoulder with a frown. “I wouldn’t let them hurt you.”

 

Stiles pats his head awkwardly. “Of course you wouldn’t big guy.” Derek seems pacified because his expression turns to a contented smile and he downright snuggles into Stiles. “You uh, you alright there buddy?”

 

Derek buries his nose into Stiles’ neck and the younger boy shivers as the werewolf’s response puffs hot air onto his skin. “You smell good.”

 

Stiles shifts, cheeks burning as he becomes painfully aware of how close Derek is to him; how good it feels where their skin meets on his neck. He tries his best to put a little space between them but Derek moves closer and oh God his dick has got a mind of its own and this is really fucking bad because this is Derek and Derek is at his throat which he could literally rip out with his fucking teeth.

 

“Why do you smell so good, Stiles?” Derek’s all but purring and fuck Stiles can’t fucking do this. This is too much to ask of a hormonal sixteen year old like seriously he may be a virgin but he’s no saint. And Derek is drunk and now he’s nuzzling his neck and Stiles just can’t fucking do this there’s no way. “Stiles?”

 

And then he’s looking at Stiles and he’s so drunk and this is so dumb but Stiles can’t help leaning forward and mashing their lips together and oh God he’s going to die, Derek is going to fucking kill him. But Derek doesn’t; Derek grabs the back of his head and shoves his tongue into his mouth and it becomes very clear that the older man is on board the horny train and that’s good God it’s so good. Derek’s kissing him and he tastes like Jack Daniels and Stiles doesn’t even fucking care because Derek Fucking Hale is kissing him.

 

Derek’s the one to break the kiss and it’s probably a good thing, because any longer without oxygen and Stiles might have passed out which would have been the most embarrassing thing to happen to him since the time he fainted in 7th grade because Lydia Martin remembered his name.  Derek’s eyes are wide and his pupils are blown and he’s staring at Stiles like he’s an abstract painting that he wants to figure out and that’s it. That is _it_. Stiles straddles Derek’s thighs and he’ll be the first to admit that he has no fucking clue what he’s doing, because with the alpha and then the Kanima running around killing people watching gay porn hasn’t really been on his to-do list. But he presses his lips to Derek’s jaw and he pushes his hips down and fuck that’s delicious.

 

Derek lets out a groan and his hips jerk up to meet Stiles and, yeah, he’s definitely on board with this.  Stiles kisses and nibbles his way from Derek’s chin to his ear, reveling in the feeling of scruff beneath his lips. Derek jerks up against him again and downright moans and seriously how is this Stiles’ life? Because he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t acknowledge that Derek looked like a porn star and he was light-years out of his league.  Like let’s just be honest, Derek is like god-tier and Stiles is a mere peasant and those references don’t belong together at all but he doesn’t care because Derek’s thankfully-human nails are digging into his back and he lets out a whiney “Please.”

 

So Stiles grinds into him some more and he gives up on thinking because seriously he is getting some action who the fuck needs thoughts let’s get real here. And Derek just keeps making these noises and Stiles thanks whatever deities there may be for alcohol because Derek’s almost begging and Stiles is pretty sure he’s going to cum in his pants and it’s fine, it’s all good.  Derek’s scratching him again and Stiles knows this is pretty much the only chance he’s going to get to have the alpha at his mercy so as he grinds down he sinks his teeth into the junction of Derek’s throat and shoulder and then Derek’s shuddering and he cries out in a choked sob and just like that Stiles is seeing white and cumming harder than he ever has in his life.

 

When Stiles can focus again, Derek is nuzzling into his neck and Erica’s standing behind the couch glaring at him as if her eyes could shoot laser beams and end his life. “Get a room.”

 

Derek lets out a growl and her glare turns into more of a displeased frown as she stalks away and leaves them alone. Stiles is pretty much convinced he’s going to keel over dead from humiliation any second. His cheeks are burning and his pants are disgustingly wet and sticky and really he should just go home before any more damage can be done. But Derek’s pulling him down to lay against his chest and fuck it all Stiles will deal with it later.


End file.
